MakaxSoul (Untitled Story)
by alyssaanikolic
Summary: What would have happened if Soul and Maka had began dating (at least how I think it would)
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Soul and Maka

1) First Meeting

"Papa, do you think I could one day become as great of a meister as mama once one?" my mom was out of town at the time so I was with my father but even as a kid I was determined to be as great as my mother, who had trained my father into one of the strongest weapons that Lord Death has ever possessed, and with the help of my dad, the Death Scythe, I joined the DWMA, which is where I find myself now

"Of course, you can Maka, you can do whatever you put your mind to, but this is where I let you go, be a good girl while you are at the academy and I will see you tonight" he kissed me on the head, bending down so he could reach me, since at the time I was much shorter

I looked through the crowds and saw two lines being formed between all the new students, I followed some of the kids who had 'new meister' on their name tag to avoid being placed in the weapon side of the school. When I got into place, I remember looking around the large room, filled to the brim with hundreds of new students when my eyes caught on a boy who looked much different from the rest. I didn't know at the time but this boy standing across the room from me would be one of my best friends, and the best weapon I could ever ask for, all I knew then when looking at him for the very first time was the fact that he had bright red eyes and razor sharp teeth was what had caught my attention. What I had also noticed was the fact that he was not talking alongside the other weapons surrounding us, he appeared as though he had no intention of staying in the place, which is why I thought that he would drop out before ever finding a meister to fight alongside him

Being the kid natured child I was, I immediately wanted to become his friend, because no one deserves to be lonely during school. Unfortunately, before I could have called over to the strange boy, one of the professors came in and ushered us to our designated sides of the school where we would train separately during the day until it came time for us to find our weapons at the end of the year. I met plenty of people during the first day of being at the DWMA but all I really wanted was to find the boy and see if he wanted to become friends. When lunch time arrives, I walk over to the lunchroom (which we shared with the weapons) with some of my new friends, as quickly as I could, I had looked around the room and spotted the boy sitting at one of the tables, accompanied by a kid with bright blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder. After saying goodbye to my new friends, I remember running over to the table, the two boys stopped their conversation to look at me and I gave them a rather big smile, which might have looked creepy now that I think about it.

"Hi, I'm Maka, could I sit?" I asked, the blue haired kid, which I had later found out was called Black Star had nodded, pulling out a chair for me while the red eyed boy simply stared down at his food.

"I'm Black Star, but I'm sure everyone has been talking about my amazing performance this morning before classes began" he shouts confidently, and even though I had never heard of this performance that he was talking about, I really wanted to make some friends so I went along with it

"This is Soul by the way, he doesn't really talk too much until you get to know him" Black Star was never one to break focus from himself, this is one of the only times I can remember him moving the conversation away from himself

"I didn't see you in any of my classes Soul, are you a weapon?" I smiled towards him and he looked almost embarrassed when we had made eye contact with each other

"Yeah" he mumbled, before staring at his food once again

"And what weapon do you turn into?" I ask and without answering my question he raised him arm, allowing for it to transform into the blade of his scythe, I immediately smiled, because he was the same kind of weapon as my dad

"My papa is a scythe too, he's one of Lord Death's weapons" I say and I remember feeling so happy when Soul had looked at me giving me a half smile

"You know I'm sure if you need any help with your training we can go to him for some help" I offered and he nods

"Sure, thing Maka, that's very cool of you"

From that day forward, a great friendship was formed, one that would last for years to come, even through the tragedy that was the kishin attack on the school 10 years after the day that I had met my partner.


	2. Chapter 2

2) Becoming Meister and Weapon

"Soul, when are you going to tell me where we are going?" I laugh, Soul was being secretive all day and had finally decided to show me what was going on right before dinner

It has been a year that we have been friends, and the school term was ending for this year, but before that we had a week to decide on who we wanted to become partners with, until the dinner on Friday where each pairing will stand up in front of the school to for Death to determine whether meister and weapon could work together as one. I had been meaning to ask Soul for weeks now about whether he wanted to become my weapon, we had both received many requests from fellow students and I wanted to get to the chase and ask him before he picked someone else, but had no idea how to do it. I had decided to myself that I would ask as soon as possible to give him a couple of days to decide, since choosing a meister to fight with and protect was a big decision, one that could change a person's life for better or for worse. I immediately dig my heels in the ground, so that we are not able to move forward, I had decided with myself to ask him right here when the opportunity was still good.

"Maka, what's up?" he says, letting go of my arm to put his hands in his jacket pocket, ever since he had received the jacket as a Christmas gift he had not taken it off.

"I want you to become my weapon" I stated, trying to ensure that I sounded as confident in the idea as possible

Soul stares at me and I try my absolute hardest to stare right back, even though any kind of confidence I was feeling was quickly dissolving. He takes hold of my hand, and begins to walk again, even though I had no idea what was happening my curiosity was instantly spiked. We walk for a few minutes until we reach the entrance to the music room, Soul quickly pulls a key out of his pocket and opens the once locked door, he holds it open for me and I walk into the room, switching on the light beside me. When we are both inside Soul closes and locks the door, I don't know what to say so I just watch him as he walks to the only grand piano in the room, he takes a seat and opens the cover and stills. I walk up and wait for him to start talking, praying that he will at least contemplate the idea of us becoming partners.

"Before I can promise to protect you, Maka, you need to see who I truly am" says Soul and when he looks to me I give him as reassuring of a smile as possible

He turns away from me, so that he can look down at the keys of the piano, suddenly, he begins to play and the most haunting melody I have ever heard in my life is played. I close my eyes and just listen while Soul plays his song, I try to connect soul wave lengths with him to see if I could do it without any real practice. I almost gasped in surprise when I was able to connect my wave lengths with him and suddenly I felt everything that he felt. He was sad inside like I was, since I found out that dad has been sleeping around with women who weren't my mom; he felt as though he was missing something in his life, but at the same time he was feeling hope that after he finished pouring his feelings out through his song, that I would still choose him to be my weapon as opposed to someone else. When I felt the emotions that he felt through the music, I knew that he had to be my weapon, that there is absolutely no one else in the world I would want by my side as I fought towards accomplishing the same goal as my mother's; to create one of the strongest death scythes' in Lord Death's collection. When Soul finished playing the song he quickly closed the cover of the piano and turned to look at me, he didn't say anything, opting to wait for my response.

"I want you to be my weapon Soul, please" I ask, taking a seat on the bench beside him, he looks at me and smiles

"Deal" he pulls his hand out of his jacket pocket, and we shake hands, sealing the deal

It was the day of the dinner, where we would finally see who our weapons were going to be. Soul and I were waiting in line along with the rest of the meister's and their future weapons to be finalized. Each pair had a five-minute meeting in Lord Death's chambers where he would decide whether the partnering would be pure. The ones who were accepted would begin their training in the fall, the ones who are rejected are then paired up with a person who is more suited to their soul wavelengths. Being rejected is very rare since we are taught how to pick our future weapons throughout the first year at the DWMA, but that made the idea of being rejected even more nerve-wracking since no one would ever truly let that one down.

"Maka and Soul, it is your turn to meet with Lord Death" smiles a third year professor that I had not yet had the pleasure to meet, I take a deep breath and look at Soul to make sure that he was not having any regrets of who he agreed to partner with. He just shrugs and begins to walk to the doors, he was not one to show his emotions often but I knew that he had no regrets.

"Maka, please present your chosen weapon" my dad is there standing beside Lord Death and even though his face was not conveying any emotion I knew that my dad was having a panic on the inside, he was always one to overreact to everything

"Lord Death and Death Scythe, I have chosen Soul Evans as my weapon, I know that he will do everything in his power to protect me. I have grown up with a father who is a scythe himself, and I know how wielding that kind of weapon works and I know that I can make a strong weapon of Soul. I hope you can see the same potential that I see in Soul and accept as my weapon as I have." I have practiced that speech with my father ever since Soul had agreed to become my weapon and I was very proud with how it came out but now I just have to wait for Lord Death's response now

"I think that you two will make a powerful team, Maka you have chosen well, I wish you and Soul the best through your endeavors, I am very close with your mother and I know that you will work your hardest to be just like her. Good luck Maka and Soul" it was weird seeing Lord Death so serious since he was almost always joking

"Thank you so much sir" I say and we exit the room

When the doors close from behind us I immediately crack a smile

"We did it Soul" I beam and he gives me a half smile, the two of us were complete opposites but I could tell that we would make a great team


End file.
